The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Liquid crystal displays have advantages such as low power consumption and low radiation, and have become a mainstream in the display market. Usually, a display panel of a liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixels (forming a pixel array), a gate driving circuit, and a source drive circuit. The source drive circuit is used to write a data signal to a switched-on pixel. The gate driving circuit includes shift registers having a plurality of stages, to provide a plurality of gate signals to control the pixels to be turned on or off.
Currently, a narrow-border display panel is of relatively high area utilization, and gains more favor from users. Therefore, one of problems to be resolved in this structure is how to balance area utilization with driving capability of the panel.